


Who Wants to Be a Millionaire

by Spaced Ponies (Jackjunkie)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackjunkie/pseuds/Spaced%20Ponies
Summary: Neal and the White Collar crew live the good life.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Who Wants to Be a Millionaire




End file.
